


Morning

by Terinka



Series: Fluff Friday / Smut Saturday [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, Smut Saturday, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terinka/pseuds/Terinka
Summary: After spending the night at Lori and Russell's, it's time to say bye and go exploring Sydney. But someone has different plans...This is technically a continuation of Christmas, but still can be read as a one shot.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Smut Saturday is here and this is my contribution. I can't say I'm 100% satisfied but we'll see. This was mostly written when my ADHD was getting the best of me, so if you find any inconsistencies / weird stuff, let me know! 
> 
> Enjoy our dorks in love!

The first thing that came to Haruka's mind when he cracked one eye open was that he didn't recognize the room. Light was eerily seeping around the curtains, keeping the room in the dark. He couldn't hear the sea ( _ it's not Iwatobi _ ) nor traffic ( _ not Tokyo, either) _ , and the lack of orientation was making him uncomfortable. Haru blinked once, twice, and suddenly the realization kicked in. The long flight, the anticipation, seeing Rin again, visiting his home-stay parents, the Christmas dinner, their impromptu sleepover. He slowly exhaled the air he didn't know he was holding.

 

The second thing that came to Haruka's mind was that he wasn't in the bed alone. The previously unnoticed arm draped over his waist, making his skin warmer than usual and kinda tingly. He started to be aware of a steady breath fanning the short hair on his nape, indicating Haru had flipped over during the night and Rin, sleeping or awake, took this opportunity to play the bigger spoon.  _ It makes sense since I'm taller _ resonated in Haru's brain, making him slightly irritated because he didn't like to be reminded something he could do absolutely nothing about.

 

The third thing that came to Haruka's mind was the fact that not only did Rin hug him while sleeping, but he also was touching Haru's body at several times. There was a leg over his left ankle, weighing it down, and also an elbow touching the back of his head a little. And while Rin was still keeping some distance, there was this weird repeated poking at Haru's right asscheek.  _ Oh god. Is that..Is Rin hard? Is it just a morning wood or am I the cause of it? I'm.. I'm okay with being the cause of it. I'm very okay with that. _

 

The fourth thing that came to Haruka's mind was how deafeningly quiet had the room become. Even the thirty-seconds-ago-still-regular-breathing behind his back had stopped, and he realized he was holding his own breath in, too.  _ Rin's awake.  _ Poke.  _ He's holding in his breath. Is he scared he would wake me up? Wait, I'm holding my breath in either. He must know I'm awake and he knows I know he's awake and  _ hard  _ and will he misunderstand... _

 

Letting his breath out, Haru, almost inaudibly, whispered: “Rin...”

 

It was exactly as he feared. Upon hearing his own name, the redhead panicked.

 

“H...Haru! I'm s..sorry! It's just a..it won't ever happen again!”

 

Haruka heard the cover rustling and the weight shifting – all clear evidence of Rin running away from him once again. He turned around swiftly just in time to catch Rin's left hand and pull him back in the bed before he got out of his reach. He flopped on Rin ungracefully, preventing the blushing and babbling boy to escape again.

 

“Rin, calm down. It's okay. It's normal,” Haru spoke quietly into the other one's ear, hugging him tightly. “I didn't mind. You're my boyfriend.”

 

“Didn't it gross you out?”

 

Rin's voice was so timid, so unlike the usually boisterous, deep, rich tone of his that Haru could feel his heart tightening. _Why are you so afraid, Rin? I love you._ _And I know you love me too. I'm not letting you leave, not ever again._ Haru took a deep breath, deciding to risk everything.

 

“Why would it gross me out? It's you,” Haru smiled into Rin, his head nestled between his neck and shoulder.  _ C'mon, Rin. I need you for this.  _ “Actually.. Rather than grossing me out, it made me...” Instead of finishing the sentence, Haru rubbed his clothed erection against Rin's thigh. “You see, Rin? It's just us.”

 

“Ha..ru...nhh,” Rin moaned, voice still a little scared, but laced with arousal.  _ Bingo, Haru. _

 

“Rin. Can I touch you?” He asked, thumbs massaging gentle circles into Rin's back, soothing and relaxing the nervous, hard muscles.

 

Breath hitching, Rin nodded. First hesitantly, but then more energetically. “Yeah..please, touch me, Haru. I want you.”

 

Heart thumping wildly in his ribcage, Haru lied down next to Rin and turned them both so now their position mirrored the one from their waking up. He didn't wait for anything that could make them change their minds, and in one swift move he pulled his own polka-dot boxers down, only to repeat the same – more carefully now, but leaving no space for protests – with Rin's pair. He pressed his hips into Rin's, his hard dick pressing in the cleft of Rin's ass.

 

One hand under Rin's head, the second one found its way into the redhead's groin. Haru stopped for the tiniest of moments, and then stroked Rin with his fingertips, exuding a reaction out of the boy immediately. He could feel the soft skin and hot blood pumping Rin's dick into full hardness in a matter of seconds.

 

Haru moved his hand more down, tentatively touching the soft sack, the tender skin below, and more  _ felt _ than heard Rin's gasp, muted by the hand the boy was holding in front of his mouth, silencing himself. Despite all his efforts, one quiet  _ more _ escaped from Rin's lips.

 

Haruka didn't need to be told twice, lightly wrapping his long, slender fingers around Rin's shaft and his long, slow strokes had soon pulled down the foreskin, revealing deep red head, moisture already gathering at the slit.

 

“Haru...yes..” Rin's moans vibrated through Haru's body and made him press into Rin even more, kissing his nape, shoulder and neck – everything in his limited reach. He felt jittery, adrenaline and excitement running through his whole body, still a bit unbelieving that they were finally getting physical, that they were together,  _ naked and sweaty and breathless.  _ Haru felt his own length hardening, grinding between his and Rin's body. Even if it wasn't much, the friction sparkled something white and hot in his stomach.

 

“Rin, I.. won't last too long,” Haru warned his partner, but instead of some relief he could feel Rin pushing his ass into Haru's groin, squeezing his muscles to create more pressure. Haru's not-so-quiet moan was silenced by Rin's velvety lips, followed by a hard, slightly painful squeeze at the base of his dick.

 

“Now, I think you can hold it for a bit longer, Haru,” Rin purred, red eyes glistening with lust, twisting his neck so he could look Haruka in his eyes. “I really want us to cum together,” he relaxed the grip, turning back to face forward. “After all, the feeling when we tie is the best.”

 

_ What an obvious challenge, Rin. _ Haru smiled and bent his head so he could see Rin's face. “As you wish, but help me a little, will you?”

 

Not waiting for an answer, he pushed two of his fingers into Rin's mouth, efficiently blocking any question from his partner.

 

“Mhh!”

 

“Shh, Lori and Russell might hear us. Just a bit of moisture so I won't hurt you?”

 

Rin fell silent, realizing where they were. He gulped and experimentally sucked onto Haru's fingers, circling them with his tongue. He could feel a third one being added carefully, minding his sharp teeth, and paid attention to it, too.

 

Suddenly Haru pulled his fingers out, strings of saliva still linking them to Rin's mouth that now felt weirdly  _ empty _ . Not hesitating, he gripped Rin's penis a bit harder than before and started stroking him back to full hardness, using the saliva in lieu of a lube. Haru ran his thumb over the head, smearing some of the beading precum, and sped up a little.

 

Rin could feel his toes curling, his blood running hot in his body and his breaths coming out shorter and more loud than before. The telltale feeling in his gut was a clear indicator that Haru's effort was coming to an end. He used all his willpower left to postpone what was coming, really wanting Haru to match him.

 

He wanted to ask Haru to slow down a bit and maybe let him turn around so he could help him find his release, too, but the moment he opened his mouth Haruka chose to pull his right hand from under Rin's head, giving his index finger a quick lick and moving downwards, squeezing between the asscheeks, caressing the soft skin of Rin's entrance and pressing into it slightly.

 

“Fuck, Haru,” Rin moaned loudly and his body spasmed, spikes of pleasure shooting into his limbs, reaching every part of his body.

 

The black-haired boy shivered. Rin's reactions, his heavy dick in his hand and the sounds falling over his lips were pushing him fast towards his own orgasm.  _ Not yet, I need..Rin. _ An idea flashed through his mind and Haru followed. He lifted his head, kissed the sweet spot on the side of Rin's neck, and then bit down, sucking gently, and shut his eyes closed when he felt his orgasm approaching fast.

 

“Haruuuu!” Rin dug his heels into the bed, gasping for air. Haru let go of his neck, kissing the bruising spot lightly, and watched Rin spasming, spurting white strings over Haru's hand, still tightly wrapped around his length.

 

“I wanted us to..together,” Rin's voice was slightly raspy when he addressed Haru, coming down from his high. He wanted to lie down on his back, but was stopped in doing so. “What?”

 

Turning his head over, Rin looked at Haru's face. His boyfriend was positively glowing, bliss visible in his eyes. Rin frowned, not realizing what had happened until Haru pointed towards his own groin.

 

Rin's eyes went wide when he noticed the sticky mess that was Haru's crotch, his penis slowly getting spent and limp, and felt something cool on his lower back. “You..it was..did you feel good?”

 

“It was the best.”

 

Seeing Haru smile was once something so rare some people believed he never did so. Now Rin was watching a wide, content smile forming on Haru's lips, and he couldn't resist kissing him passionately.

 

“I love you, Haru.”

 

“I love you too, Rin.”

 

The comfortable silence that fell upon them didn't last long.

 

“Rin?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“... I'm sorry about the bitemark.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
